


[podfic] Before the Nile

by silly_cleo



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day -- soon, by the dragon's reckoning -- Excidium will once again come back alone from battle, and share his grief with the remaining member of the Roland line."</p><p>Podfic of xenakis' 'Before the Nile'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Before the Nile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Nile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44579) by [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis). 



Length: 3:24

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hmav3xx2v5cio1g)

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)!


End file.
